Bang!
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Shizuo yang ingin membunuh Izaya justru terjebak karena kelalaiannya sendiri! RnR?


Wahahahaha! Fic Durarara! pertama sayaaa!

Saya geregetan banget sama ni Pairing!

Apalagi yang jadi Uke tuh si Shizuo! Kyaa!

Well, daripada pada capek baca author fangirling ria...mendingan baca aja.

Selamat baca yaaa

**DURARARA!**

Uke!ShizuoxSeme!Izaya

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Shizuo sedang merencanakan pembunuhan di apartemen Izaya. Pertama ia akan mengejutkan pria itu, pasti anak itu akan terkaget – kaget lalu dengan sekali pukulan…hm…matilah Izaya. Shizuo terkekeh sendiri mengingat ide yang menurutnya cukup brilian itu. Dengan segera ia mempercepat jalannya supaya ia dapat membunuh bocak tengik bermata merah itu.

.

"Oi! Izaya! Keluar kau!"teriak Shizuo di depan pintu masuk. _Si sialan itu! Lama amat, sih! Padahal buka pintu doang!_ Gerutu Shizuo yang sudah merasa pegal tangan dan kakinya. _Sepertinya dia tak ada di rumah. Lebih baik kupastikan saja._

"Ok, kalau begitu aku akan menendang pintu sialanmu ini! Dengar tidak?" gerutu Shizuo dengan lantang. Tanpa aba – aba, ia langsung menghajar pintu tak bersalah itu. _Brak!_ Hancurlah pintu rumah Izaya. Dengan santai namun tetap was – was, Shizuo mulai memasuki ruangan depan.

"Di mana kau, Damn Flea?" desah Shizuo jengkel. Sudah susah – susah ia menyiapkan _kejutan_, eh ternyata orangnya tidak ada di rumah. Saking jengkelnya, ia hendak melempar sofa yang ada. Sayang, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mungkin ia lupa petuah ibunda. _Rumah orang, barang orang, bukan barangmu._

"DAMN FLEAAAA!" jerit Shizuo yang marah luar biasa. _Di mana kutu tengik satu itu? Di mana kau SIALAN?_

"Kau selalu penuh emosi," desis seseorang dari arah belakang. Shizuo menengok heran. Lalu ia tersenyum. _Di situ rupanya_. Izaya menatapnya dengan wajah biasa. Seakan tak ada yang terjadi. 1 hal yang hilang dari rautnya. Senyum psikopat.

"Baru saja aku pulang belanja. Sekarang aku menemukan pengganggu di rumahku. Dan ia merusak pintuku, eh, maksudku menghancurkan pintuku. Hebat sekali." ujar Izaya sambil melangkah menuju Shizuo. Entah mengapa, Shizuo mulai gentar._ Apa yang terjadi pada musuhnya ini? Mengapa aku gemetaran sendiri?_

"Kau menjengkelkan, Shizu-chan," ucap Izaya dengan nada datar. Tanpa basa – basi, tangannya merengkuh tubuh Shizuo. Sang blonde tercekat, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Izaya. Namun usahanya gagal, entah kenapa tangan informan itu terasa seakan menempel pada bahunya.

"Damn…Flea!" ujar Shizuo jengkel bukan main. Izaya tak menghiraukannya, menganggap hanya kicauan burung kecil.

"Flea! Aku…ter..cek..ik," lanjut Shizuo terbata – bata, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya menarik rambut Izaya, ingin supaya lebih dilonggarkan. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari sang rival.

"Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Kita adalah musuh. Kapan pun itu, di mana pun ,cuaca apa pun, di saat apa pun." desis Izaya sambil mengurangi tekanan. Terdengar sengal dari Shizuo.

"Tapi jarang sekali kita menjadi kekasih. Ya, ya, mungkin sekarang kau sudah ber-What the hell ria. Mengesampingkan hal itu, bagaimana kalau khusus hari ini kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" lanjut Izaya dengan nada lembut, tangan kirinya mulai membelai rambut bartender yang ada dalam pelukannya. Shizuo tercengang. _Pria ini sudah tak waras. Sungguh, gila sekali._

"Kalau tak menjawab, kuanggap itu iya," kata Izaya. Ia lalu menyeret Shizuo yang shock berat menuju sebuah ruangan.

_Kamar tidurnya._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Aduh!" Jerit Shizuo. Izaya berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Tak jelas apa yang tengah ia lihat karena penerangan yang buruk. _Cih, aku jadi tak bisa melihat apa pun._ Pikir Shizuo jengkel.

Tiba – tiba…_KLAP_. Lampu menyala terang.

Karena menjadi terang secara mendadak, Shizhuo harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terlihat Izaya terkekeh meski hanya samar – samar.

"Kaget?" tanya Izaya tertawa lepas. Wajah Shizuo langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget.

"Kutu! Banyak amat senjatamu?" teriak Shizuo heran. Yap, ternyata Izaya menyimpan berbagai senjata dalam kamarnya. Mulai dari pistol, katana, pisau lipat, hingga borgol dan tali tambang. Terdengar kikikan Izaya makin keras. Dapat diduga kalau wajah Shizuo akan semerah tomat. Bartender itu segera melupakan tragedy yang barusan terjadi dan mengamati senjata koleksi Izaya. Melihat adanya kesempatan, Izaya segera merengkuh tubuh Shizuo dan dengan segera mematikan saklar.

"AAAAH! FLEAAA!" erang Shizuo dengan jengkel. Dengan mudahnya ia terjerembab dalam permainan bocah tengik itu. Izaya terkekeh, lalu ia menarik paksa, bahkan bisa dibilang merobek kerah kemeja Shizuo. Shizuo menarik rambut Izaya dengan wajah merah. Terdengar nafas memburu. Dengan satu gerakan tangkas, Izaya berhasil menggigit leher Shizuo dengan kuat. Erangan keluar dari mulut bartender tampan itu.

"AAH! SAKIT BEGO!" jerit Shizuo marah, ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Izaya dan mencari saklar. _KLAP._ Lampu kembali menyala.

"INI SAKIT TAHU!" omel Shizuo jengkel. Marah, kesal, jengkel, malu, semua tercampur. Ingin ia membunuh orang yang ada di depannya. Izaya hanya memberikan senyumannya.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Ah, sakit, ya?" tanya Izaya setengah menggoda. Dengan jengkel, Shizuo segera berpindah posisi. Duduk di sudut tempat tidur sambil meraba lehernya. Lelaki bermata merah yang bernama Izaya sedang menatapnya lekat. Mendengarkan kata – kata kotor namun dengan nada merdu –menurutnya- dari seorang bartender muda dan tampan.

"Hah," desah Izaya. Ia lalu merengkuh Shizuo kembali dalam pelukannya. Shizuo kaget, namun tak sempat mengelak. Lidah sang informan mulai bekerja. Menjilati luka yang sudah ia buat. Suasana hening untuk sementara. Terdengar desah nafas dari Shizuo sedangkan Izaya sibuk menjilati tengkuk si blonde.

"Nah, bagaimana, Shizu-chan? Lebih baik?" tanya Izaya senang. Shizuo sendiri sedang membelakanginya.

"Diam, Flea." balas Shizuo dingin. Suasana terasa sangat dingin saat itu. Izaya hanya memainkan rambutnya sedangkan Shizuo mematung.

"Kau tahu, kau…membuatku kaget tahu," lanjut Shizuo memecah keheningan. Izaya menatapnya tajam. Mata merahnya terus mengawasi.

"Damn…Flea…annoying! Kau menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus aku, sih?" ujar Shizuo yang meremas seprai kasur itu. Izaya terdiam.

"Kenapa harus kau? Ya, karena kau merusak pintuku!" balas Izaya cuek dan mulai berjalan mendekati Shizuo. Ia menyentuh wajah Shizuo dan menariknya, membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

"Ah, tapi…kalau memang enak, kita lakukan lagi, yuk?" ajak Izaya dengan nada semanis mungkin. Terlihat Shizuo yang berusaha mengerti arti kata – kata itu. Tiba – tiba Shizuo menunduk, memgang erat kasur yang masih bersih itu.

"Damn Flea…AWAS KAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Dan perang dimulai kembali.

.

_End._

* * *

><p>Wahaha, mungkin ini agak menjurus juga, sih -_-"<p>

Kalau tertarik, review aja yaaa~


End file.
